Split Personality
by Core Chimail
Summary: This is my first crossover fanfic. I am not sure how many chapters this will be but here is chapter 1. It involves death, nightmares, fights, and deception. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors there might be and with that said enjoy.


"MOTHER!, THE FLAMES ARE TOO STRONG" Shouted Kamui as he tried to force his way into his house to save his mother.

"My son, this is my destiny," said Kamui's mother, "it is my time to go, you must promise me that you won't let the darkness consume your heart."

"MOTHER!!! I WON'T LOSE YOU" shouted Kamui,"I WON'T LET THESE DARK CREATURES TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME"

a large number of shadowy creatures began to surround Kamui's Mother, engulfing her in shadows giving her time to utter one last phrase "Take my strength, defeat the darkness," and with those last words she was gone.

Kamui stared as the flames destroyed what was left of his home. A majestic sword now stood in the center of the remains of his home. "Is this the strength mother was talking about," Kamui said to himself as he carefully approached the weapon. As Kamui picks up the magical sword an abundance of shadowy creatures begin to surround him.

"First you kill my mother and now you are trying to kill me," said Kamui "Well I'm not gonna let that happen." Kamui lifts the sword and charges the shadowy creatures, taking them out one by one.

The fight begins to drag on "how come these guys don't die, its almost as if every time I kill one two more take its place." Kamui said with an exhausted tone, "Well as long as they keep coming I will stop them." After taking out a few more of the shadowy creatures, Kamui begins to notice that they are retreating. "I did it" he exclaims having not noticed the giant shadow forming behind him.

"Hm what do I do n-," Kamui's words are stopped abruptly as he his tossed aside by the giant shadowy creature. "So you guys formed into one being, well then PREPARE TO DIE." Kamui lunges forward attacking the giant shadow. Strike after strike it appears as though Kamui is unable to damage the creature, realizing this he begins his retreat but is stopped by a giant fist, picked up and swallowed falling into darkness.

"Uggh.... where am I?" said Kamui as he looked around, "hmm that dream always takes me somewhere new, well hopefully this world doesn't have any of those dark creatures and people will just leave me alone and let me go by my business."

As Kamui began to explore the town he passed by a man wearing a black jacket, a lion shaped pendant, and a scar across his face. Both men gave eachother a strong look but did not share a word.

"Hmmm" thought Leon, "Why is this guy here and how come I haven't seen him before, I think I'll keep an eye on him just to keep him from causing trouble.

As Kamui explores the town he notices a castle in the distance.

"Hmmm.... there is something interesting about that castle," said Kamui to himself, "I think I'll go check it out." As he headed toward the castle, Kamui found himself walking through a dark corridor. A large number of nobodies appeared before him. "Huh what are these things, well then if you guys get in my way be prepared to die!!" One of the nobody dusks fly towards Kamui. "I WARNED YOU, GET IN MY WAY AND PREPARE TO DIE!!" Kamui then raised his arm and the dusk flew back and hit a few of the other dusks, taking them out, Kamui did this over and over taking out dusks left and right until they were all gone. "You've been following me for quite some time now, tell me what is it you want with me?" The stranger comes out from around the corner.

"You handled yourself pretty well against those nobodies," said ???? "Whats your name?" he asked with an unwelcoming yet kind tone.

"Hmph, you want to know my name,"said Kamui crossing his arms and looking the stranger dead in the eye, "well a warrior never asks for another's name without giving his first."

"Hmm fair enough, my name is Leon," answered Leon, "Now tell me who are you?

"My name is none of your concern." said Kamui as he took off toward the castle, with Leon chasing behind him.

As Kamui headed for the Castle, he came to notice another path.

"Hmm, I need to lose this jerk," thought Kamui, "I want to investigate that castle, but he may be expecting that I'll lose him by taking the path to my right." And so Kamui left the castle alone for now and headed for Ansem's Study

"Damn I thought I finally caught up with him," said Leon frustratingly, "I guess I was wrong now where did he say he was going.... Oh yeah the castle, He won't get away from me." Leon headed to the castle while Kamui went in the opposite direction. "Damn, that guy must be pretty strong to be able to beat all these heartless so fast," thought Leon as he fought the heartless while he headed down into the crystal fissure.

"Hmm this place looks like it's been through a lot," said Kamui, as he began to explore the building he had not seen anything worth his time until he noticed a large room with a larger doorway and headed toward it, as he was about to enter the room a horde of heartless sprang up. "Hmm well looks like it's time to play I will not be denied what I am looking for" Kamui began to use his psychic abilities against the heartless. "What these heartless aren't taking any damage, I need to use stronger attacks." Kamui begin to hit them with stronger psychic attacks. "What why aren't my attacks hurting them, that is it, I'm done dealing with you, STONE SPEAR BOMBARDMENT" and Kamui lifted up all of the stones around him, fashioned them into short spears and shot the heartless taking them all out. "I haven't had to use that technique in a while, why were these dark creatures so strong?" As Kamui went through the large doorway he found himself inside Ansem's Study.


End file.
